In Down syndrome (“trisomy 21”), the affected individual carries an extra copy of chromosome 21, and its presence interferes with several important body systems. Down syndrome is associated with a number of medical problems such as hearing and vision defects, heart abnormalities, infection, leukemia, thyroid disorders, and of developing Alzheimer-type dementia earlier in life than non-Down individuals.
No medical therapy for Down syndrome exists beyond treating the associated disorders.
A need exists in the art for active agent for treating Down Syndrome and preventing or delaying the associated medical problems and exacerbation of disorders associated with the syndrome.